I Will Wait For You Forever
by Akaiba
Summary: Sora's going slightly crazy becasue he can't find Riku and he's lost the will to live but when his hearts calling out for release who will answer?


This does not mean, by any stretch of the imagination, that I have stopped Hey There Infinity. Tragedy has been ill recently and can't add to the 2nd chappie i sent her so it will be ready when she's all better. I felt mean for not posting for ages so I've got all my lovely reviews and watchers a little present to apologise for the delay. Hope you like it!

Akaiba xxx

**

* * *

I Will Wait For You Forever.**

It was raining.

It was always raining.

Sora sighed and looked up from where he stood, his feet suctioned to the muddy ground, trying to make him stay. It wasn't as if he wanted to move anyway. Moving meant thinking, thinking meant feeling and if the pain in his chest was anything to go by he definitely didn't want to use his heart anytime soon. He'd been looking for so long he wasn't even sure he had any hope left. He'd checked every world he'd come to, searched everywhere, followed every clue, every hint even when there weren't any. He'd done everything he could think of and he was still left empty handed, his heart feeling so heavy in his chest and his body numb from everything but the lashing rain.

His hair was flat against his face, sticking over his forehead and marring his vision but he found himself not caring. After everything, he was surprised the people he encountered still deemed him a hero: their savior from the darkness and heartless.

Sora snorted aloud, he was no ones savior. He was just a lost teenager looking for his equally lost friend. He just happened to have a keyblade. He'd have turned back long ago if his heart hadn't demanded he find Riku, that meant that Donald and Goofy came along as well because they wanted to find some king or another who was supposedly traveling with Riku. Sora didn't care, he only wanted Riku. He'd have given anything to find him. He _had _given everything.

He'd fought so hard and come so far to be left with nothing. Behind him under the shelter of a boulder and a few other rocks Donald and Goofy were slumped against the stone, fast asleep with Jiminy lying on Donald's shoulder. How could they sleep so soundly when their friend was lost as well? How could they be so cheerful when awake when they'd run out of options and it was apparent they had nothing and would only ever have nothing. Sora couldn't deal with it anymore, he needed release somehow. Killing thousands of heartless had worn thin and only served as an annoyance now, he needed someway to get rid of all the pent up feelings inside he'd learnt to hide from his companions lest they feel he was incapable of doing his job. He wanted to cry, he needed to scream. He wanted to smile but he needed to laugh. He wanted and needed so much but above everything he needed Riku.

He finally admitted it, what he'd hidden so long in his heart. He needed Riku. He needed him badly. Sora clenched his jaw as the tears began to fall, running so fast he had to get away from the others or they'd wake to his screaming and see his tears. His feet pounded on the wet grass, the rain was falling so hard it wasn't going into the ground and Sora found himself slipping, stumbling over himself until he couldn't keep his balance any longer. Falling to the floor, hands fisting the grass and mud uncaringly and unyieldingly, tearing chunks of it out and hurling it as far as he could he began to cry freely.

"RIKU!" He couldn't help the scream that tore from his throat, if his neck hadn't stung afterwards he would have sworn it was someone else but he knew he'd been the one to cry out. He knew it and he liked it. He needed this release. "RIKU! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" The area around him was starting to look like a small crop circle, the grass torn out to leave the mud bare to the sky. "I NEVER WANTED YOU TO GO! I WOULD HAVE FOLLOWED YOU ANYWHERE! YOU GAVE ME YOUR HAND AND I WAS SO CLOSE TO TAKING IT! IF YOU'D WAITED FOR ME I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU!" He collapsed forwards, his knees touching his chest and arms sprawled out in front of him he screamed, screamed so loud he guessed he could have run forever and Donald, Goofy and Jiminy would still have heard him.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" He screamed, his eyes red with tears and body spasming with hiccups that he couldn't stop, choking him until he just wanted to die. "I hate you, I hate you, I h-hate you…" He'd wanted to die for a while but now he was ready. "I hate… you… I… I l-love you… Riku…" He wanted so badly for someone just to finish him right there, "I love you so much… Rikuuuu…" He tailed off the last syllable for as long as he could, loving the sound of Riku's name and not wanting to let it go, it was all he had.

He felt arms around him, pulling him to a sitting position, he was too weak to stand, soft fingers wiping his eyes and a gentle hand on his chest trying to steady his breathing so he wouldn't choke on his own tears as the hiccups began to increase. Sora couldn't see the person but the heat radiating against him was familiar. He didn't care who it was, he just wanted to get away from the pain, "Kill me..." He murmured as his breaths evened out and he could speak again.

He figure gave a disproving snort, "I don't think so." Sora's eyes widened, he knew that voice!

"R-Riku…?" He was too far gone; he guessed he was probably already dead. Either that or he was hallucinating.

The figure before him came into focus and Sora saw a long black cloak with a hood, as if reading his mind the figure pulled the hood back and grinned at him with lips Sora remembered like his name, "You're not hallucinating, I'm real." The silver hair had grown longer but it was still as spiked and bright as ever with the piercing aqua eyes that Sora loved so much.

"Riku?!" Sora cried, the tears returning but these were happy ones, ones he was happy to be shedding.

"Miss me?" Riku gave a sort of sheepish grin as Sora wiped his eyes.

"But… how?!"

"I'm connected to your heart, so when you're heart called out for me I came. It wasn't really optional but I would have come if it had been." Riku gave a soft smile and Sora blushed. He didn't mind though, it was Riku! After so long he didn't care of Riku saw him blush, he was just happy Riku was there.

"I finally found!" Sora breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ah, ah! _I_ found you!" Riku corrected with a tap on Sora's nose.

"I don't care! I've been looking everywhere for you! I've looked _everywhere_, Riku! Do you know how big 'everywhere' is?!" Sora demanded.

"Heh, pretty big?" Riku guessed and Sora nodded with an angry pout, "I'm sorry." He sighed, "And I'm sorry I can't stay."

"WHAT?!"

"I really am sorry but I'm still dark, Sora. I can feel Ansem inside of me, his voice is constantly trying to coax me back to darkness and you know I'll never go back again but… but I don't think I can resist forever. I need to be free and… and I have to keep going so I can be." Riku rested a hand on Sora's cheek, "Please don't hate me."

"I only hated you for leaving… although _really_ I could never hate you." Sora said with a bright smile. Riku smiled back, "Well, as long as we're together I don't mind."

Riku blinked, "Er… Sora… you can't come with me."

"WHY NOT?!"

Flinching at the fury he knew Sora would unleash if he didn't handle this right he continued, "There's no guarantee this will work-"

"All the more reason for me to be with you." Sora stated defiantly.

Riku finished, "… but if it doesn't work, I never ever want to hurt you. Ergo… I don't want you anywhere near me until I'm sure its safe, okay?"

Sora glared at him for a moment then sighed in agreement, "Fine… but I am warning you, if you don't come back, I will personally hurt you!" Riku flinched, not doubting one word as anything but truth. Satisfied he'd put the fear of god into his best friend Sora sat up properly, feeling better than he had in months. "You don't have to leave right away, do you?"

"The sooner I leave, the sooner I come back, right?" Riku reasoned, more to himself really. The temptation just to stay with the brunet forever was too much.

Sora's mouth fell open in protest when suddenly Riku moved and slipped his tongue into Sora's open mouth, pressing against the smaller teen's slack tongue and rubbing it into action as he put the hand that had left Sora's cheek back and used it to steady himself. Sora's eyes went wide in shock, Riku was kissing him! He didn't know what to do at first; he'd never kissed anyone before… well not like this! Feeling Riku's tongue on his own he pressed back, fighting with Riku with all his might until he was defeated and his mouth was Riku's to ravish. And ravish he did until they were forced to part, gasping for air with Sora leant back on shaking arms as he tried to support himself. He looked up at Riku with flushed cheeks, slightly bruised lips and a question in his eye.

Riku grinned, "I love you too, Sora." He vanished in a cloud of flowing black and Sora was alone again.

But Sora didn't feel alone. Riku loved him and that was all he needed. Sure it'd be nice to be by Riku's side forever starting now but Riku needed to be free from the darkness and Sora could wait. Riku had promised to come back to him and Sora knew he would. It was just a matter of patience and Sora knew he could wait forever for Riku.

He clambered to his feet and brushed as much mud off him as he could, not really caring when it didn't come away. He couldn't suppress the smile on his face and he didn't want to, it was a different Sora that made his way back to Donald, Goofy and Jiminy. This Sora was perfect and exactly how Sora should have been because this Sora had something the other one hadn't. This one had Riku and this one always would. Sora could only look back on the past with a soft smile and look to the future with content as the future was where Riku was.


End file.
